


Fog

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a foggy night, several of the bots take the opportunity to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> i've actually played flashlight tag in the fog at night. it's a lot harder than it sounds--especially when one of the other guys is in light grey.
> 
> written for th 2009 October challenge at prowlxjazz on livejournal, for the prompt "fog".

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

It was nice to hear laughter for a change. The war had weighed so heavily on them all for so long that the sound was welcoming, spark-warming.

He just wasn’t quite sure what was causing it.

He drove carefully through the dark and the heavy condensation hanging over the road--fog Sparkplug had called it when it appeared while he was driving him home--not wanting to accidentally hit any native life forms who might be out in it. Ahead, he thought he saw the play of lights among the trees, but with the fog as thick at it was, he couldn’t be sure.

He stopped, and sent a cautious comm signal ahead. His inquiry was answered by a laugh and a delighted “Come join us, Prowl!” that could only have come from Bluestreak. He allowed the sniper’s enthusiasm to infect him, and moved closer to the source of the laughter.

When he was certain that he was seeing the headlights of several mechs flashing in the trees, he transformed into his bipedal mode, unwilling to endanger them by driving into their play. He spotted Jazz--barely--standing by the road like a ghost. The saboteur was wearing a grin, watching the headlights in the clearing.

“What are they doing?” Prowl asked, stepping close to the other mech.

“Bluestreak called it flashlight tag. I think that they adapted it from a game they learned from Spike.” Jazz gave him a grin. “You’d probably be pretty good at it. You’re almost impossible to see in this mess.”

“I think I would rather watch the young ones having fun. It’s far too rare anymore.”

“I know what you mean,” the saboteur replied. “We’ll just enjoy it while it lasts then.”

“Yes,” Prowl replied, slipping an arm around Jazz’s waist. “We will.”  



End file.
